The Adventures of Anne Prower, Tails's little sister
by Wierd and Wonderful
Summary: You've heard about Sonic the Hedgehog, I mean you're looking up fan-fiction about him, and you've probably heard about Sonic's friend Tails. But you've never heard about Tails having a little sister before, right? Well he did, her name was Anne Prower and this story is about her. This is how she was separated from her brother and the long journey she had trying to find him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Mobian capitol, or at least, it was for Anne. The sky was a clear blue and dotted perfectly with fluffy white clouds. The wind ran through the trees, going here… going there…gently settling in the spacious backyard of the prominent Prower family.

There Anne stood, in the middle of large trees and budding flowers, eyes closed to the world. One… two… three… She counted the wind rustling in her bangs. Four, five, six. Her voice had been soft and slow at first; then became a little louder, a little faster. Now she paused, drawing in a breath, patiently waiting one intolerably long second before-

"7, 8, 9, 10, ready or not here I come!" She shot out like a bullet, her pink eyes bright with excitement. Anne started her search frantic and scattered, as any other three-year-old would, but after hours of frustrations, the search became much more thorough. She noticed things that other small children would have paid no minds.

Some crushed leaves here, a snapped twig there, a broken branch on a flower bush that had been perfectly intact the day before; all were clues to finding what she sought. These fragmented pieces of information slowly began to show her a path. Anne smiled excitedly; only just barely able to contain a squeal of delight. She had found her brother.

It seemed only fair to sneak up and scare to scare Miles after he had put her through so much trouble, and Anne decided that this could be best accomplished by sneaking up behind him yelling in his ear as she possibly could.

"Boo!" she cried.

"Aah!"

Though Miles had been initially startled, he hadn't really conveyed the terror that Anne had been hoping for. Slightly disappointed, she plopped down next to him in his hiding place, a small hole by the roots of a tree surrounded by bushes. As she did so, Anne noticed the Lapcomp, her brother's latest project; and, scattered on the ground, the assorted tools required to complete the invention.

Miles Prower was a genius. Anne loved how her brother would always ask how, why, or why not; and then, because there was no one to tell him, figure out the answers himself. But she was hurt that Miles had deliberately deceived her, broken-hearted by how he had hidden in a manner that went beyond a child's game.

Unable to look at her brother, Anne fixed her eyes on a nearby pile of assorted screws.

"Miles why…," she said, struggling to keep her voice from breaking, "when did you do this."

"Do what?" replied Miles.

"Do all of this." Anne motioned, referring to the hiding place that her brother had constructed.

"Oh, it's pretty cool huh? I did it during your nap today. It was the only time when wouldn't be around, so I…" Miles continued on, oblivious to the discomfort of his sister, describing exactly how he had done this to her.

"But you promised," Anne cried, unable to control herself as a single tear was shed down her check.

"Annie, hey don't cry… I know I promised that I'd play with you, but I really wanted to work on my new invention. I figured that this way we could both get what we wanted. Please don't be upset, I kept my promise.

Anne wiped the tear of her check. Smiling she said:

"At least I won," she said, cheering up.

"You won?" Miles asked.

"Yes I did," said Anne in an impishly firm voice, "I found you."

"Aah... but you have to tag me."

"That's not part of the rules!"

Running away Miles called back:

"It is now!"

Anne chased after her brother, screaming all the while about how Miles couldn't just keep making up rules. Her indignation only grew when Miles started flying in short bursts. Anne yelled at him about how he shouldn't fly 'cause she wasn't big enough yet. Years later Anne couldn't remember if she ever caught her brother, if she ever 'won', but that's not what's important about that day. That day was peaceful and happy; perfect even with its flaws. That day was one of the best in her life.

But that was only the calm before the storm. Before Anne knew how to recognize the signs, knew that her parents' ever increasing work schedule was something to be concerned about. As the world around her tried to ready itself, she sat calm in the eye of the storm. But that wouldn't last. That was before Robotnik invaded Mobius's Capitol. Before he wrenched everything Anne held dear away from her. That was before her world fell to the chaos and despair of reality.

There's one thing that you should know before you hear anything else about Anne Prower.

She loved her brother very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, long time no see! I want to wish my friend Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford a happy birthday. You should too, considering that she's awesome and the only reason you're getting this chapter now. I keep telling myself I'll write a hundred words per day and I do, but it never seems to be for this next part od Anne Prower. I'll do better**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Sonic stuff, you'd see more of Tails, you'd see Annie running around in there, and there would be much fewer games (I procrastinate!)**

-The Next Day

In sleep Anne was peaceful, she neither knew nor cared that anything was wrong. She and her brother were together and safe… or so she thought.

When Anne woke up, she didn't immediately know that anything was wrong. Still groggy from sleep, she hadn't noticed that the bed she got out of was too large and uncomfortable to be her own. The room, however, was unmistakably not hers. Even the eyes of a small child still weary from sleep could see that. At first, Anne was confused by how her things had disappeared, and the nursery morphed into this strange barren place; but then the memories came back, hitting her like a ton of bricks.

The terror of last night came rushing back to haunt her. Anne being jerked awake in the middle of the night. Forced to witness the invasion. The screams. The fire. The machines marching through the streets. People being captured. Being tortured. Being killed. Getting separated from her brother.

_'Miles! ...but if he isn't here then…then….'_ Anne couldn't finish her thought_. 'Brother's ok, he just has to be ok,_' but even as she thought it, Anne couldn't believe it. Not really.

But some part of her must have believed it. Subconsciously, she must have given some small part of herself over to hope, because the next thing she thought was that he might be somewhere near here.

She decided to go find him, what else could she do? But, the door posed a bit of a problem.

It was closed.

Anne hadn't really mastered the art of door-opening just quite yet (she was only three years old after all.) Normally this wasn't a problem for her. Most of the doors at the house were kept open, and she could always ask one of the maids to open a door that had been closed accidently. Occasionally there was a reason for a door to be closed, such as little children were apparently not allowed to raid the kitchen, but in those instances she could usually get Miles to open the door for her.

Miles…..

_'No_,' Anne scolded herself, _'I have to think about getting out of here. Think about the doors.' _

She had been practicing, but some doors were trickier than others. Anne didn't always understand what combination of turning, pushing and pulling enabled the door to open. Knobs and handles were usually too high for her to reach properly, while other times doors would just not budge.

Looking back at this door, Anne realized that it was extra tricky.

It didn't have a handle.

It didn't have a knob either or any other visible way to open itself.

Slowly, Anne walked towards the door so she could get a closer look. The smooth grey metal of the faceless door stared at her, indifferent but an obstacle nonetheless. After studying it, Anne noticed that there was a small gap on the right side of the door. She tried to wedge her fingers in the gap and pry the door open, but either the gap was too small for her fingers or Anne just wasn't strong enough for this to work.

_'Grrr.' _she tried her hardest to move the door, but it just wouldn't budge.

Anne stepped back in frustration. '_Stupid door. Stupid not opening impossible door.' _She glared at it, focusing her angry intention on the door's right side. It could open, she knew it, but the door had refused. Then Anne spotted something on the wall next to the door, a sleek, elegant button. The button was as faceless as the door, but it was full of possible solution, instead of boundless obstacle.

**And I'm ending it there, I'm going to go back and finish this chapter properly later, I promise. The only reason I uploaded it now is it's cause today is my friend's b-day (as mentioned b-4) and I feel guilty about not writing more of the story. I find the future bits so much more interesting, but that part's over a decade away.**


End file.
